Pregnant
by Danjela
Summary: Another drabble I'd been asked to write. Andrea's feeling sick, very sick. Daryl's worried about her. What could be wrong?


She'd woken up that morning, feeling sick and she had to run out of their tent to empty her stomach near the tree at the edge of camp. Panting, she sat on her hands and knees, wiping tears from her eyes. She felt the bile burn in her throat and she had a filthy taste in her mouth. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sat up, wrapping her arms around her waist, slowly rocking back and forth.

That's how Carol found her when she'd come out of her tent to prepare breakfast. "Andrea sweety, are you okay?" She asked worried, sinking down on her knees next to the blonde. Andrea could only just mutter "no", before she doubled over again. "Hold on," Carol said, getting up and walking back to camp. Not two minutes later, Daryl had sat down next to Andrea, gently rubbing her back, while Carol had run up to the farmhouse to get Hershel. Her hunter cradled her in his arms, wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"'S gonna be okay," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Hershel's gonna check wha's wrong with ye 'nd ye'll be back on yer feet in no time." She didn't have time to answer him, but quickly crawled off his lap, once again vomiting next to the tree.

It didn't take Carol long to come back with Hershel and with the help of the old man and Daryl, she was pulled to her feet and guided into the living room of the white house. Hershel took her temperature, but it seemed to be normal and she was getting worried about what could be wrong with her. As a matter of fact, the veterinarian couldn't find anything wrong with her and that didn't lessen the panic that was coursing through her body.

An hour later, she was settled in Hershel's spare bedroom, Daryl on the edge of her bed, refusing to leave her side and she was still feeling miserable. The door opened and Lori walked in, a tray with food on it balanced on her right hand. "Thought you might like something to eat," the brunette said, smiling as she placed the tray on the nightstand. Andrea glanced at the food and immediately felt her stomach turn around again. "Get that away from me," she managed to snap before throwing up again in the bucket that was standing next to her bed. She didn't see how Lori glanced at Daryl with a surprised look on her face.

"Sweety," she said, sitting down on the other side of Andrea bed. "Maybe it's a stupid question, but when was the last time you had your period?" Andrea wiped her mouth on her sleeve again before looking up at Lori, shrugging. "Dunno, a while back, but it's been very irregular since all of this started. Why do you ask?" Without answering her, Lori got up and walked out of the room.

"The fuck was tha' 'bout?" Daryl asked her dumbfounded, but Andrea shrugged, not having a clue what was going on either.

It didn't take Lori long to get back, a small, white box clutched in her hand. "Try this," she said, handing Andrea the box. The blonde arched an eyebrow before looking at the text on it. "A pregnancy test?" She yelped. "Are you mental, Lori? I'm not pregnant!" She shrieked and Daryl could only look at her, his eyes wide and his lips parted.

"It can't hurt to try," Lori said, shrugging as she picked up the tray of food and disappeared from the room again. Andrea looked up at Daryl, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Do you… Do you think I should try?" She asked him, her voice barely more than a whisper, but Daryl's eyes grew even wider until they were almost at the point of popping out of his skull. "The fuck should I know!" He exclaimed, getting up and starting to pace up and down the room. "Do ye think tha' could be it?" He asked her and she bit her lower lip. "I don't know," she muttered. As a matter of fact, it _could_ be a possibility. They'd had sex many times and always without protection. She was actually surprised that nothing had happened before then. "I eh…" She let herself slide of the bed slowly, not wanting to have to throw up again. "I'm going to the bathroom," she mumbled, the box still clutched in her hand. She hoped that Daryl didn't know how a pregnancy test worked, not wanting him to worry if she went to the bathroom with the box, but he just nodded, so she figured it would be okay.

Daryl was still pacing up and down the room, his hands toying with the hem of his shirt. She'd been in there for at least ten minutes and he was starting to get worried. He was just about to kick in the door when he heard her yell. "Andrea?" He screamed through the door. "Andrea, you okay?" He knocked on the door, needing to hear her voice.

"I-I'm fine," her voice sounded right before he heard the click of the door. He pushed open the door and immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to her chest.

"What's wrong, Angelface?" He whispered against her hair, gently stroking her back.

"I…" She didn't know how to put it into words. "I'm pregnant," she whispered back, tears suddenly falling down her face and she clawed at his shirt, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He'd frozen at her statement, his arms still wrapped around her shaking body, but not knowing what to say.

"Ye… wha'?" He managed after a couple of minutes. "How's tha' possible?" A chuckled escaped her lips and it wasn't long before she was laughing uncontrollably. He let go of her, looking at her with a surprised expression on his face. "Wha's so funny?" He asked, not knowing what was going on.

"How's that possible?" She chuckled. "Nobody ever tell you where babies come from?" Tears of laughter were now running down her cheeks and she had to hold her stomach. Daryl was quiet for a couple of seconds, just staring at her, and then he started laughing too. "Course I know where babies come from! I just meant…" He shook his head. "I dunno wha' I meant."

She looked up, serious again all of the sudden. "We're going to be a mommy and a daddy," she stated and he stopped laughing too.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He nodded, grabbing hold of her hands. "I can't think o' a better person t' become a mom," he said smiling and at those words, she threw herself around her neck, crashing her lips onto his. "I love you," she muttered, not letting go of him.


End file.
